Lockets which open and close to display a photograph are well known in the prior art. Also well known in the prior art are lockets which have a generally oblong shape and which fold into a generally heart shape. Several different mechanisms have been disclosed in the prior art which enable folding in this manner from an oblong shape to a heart shape. Certain of these heart folding lockets also include a position for mounting a photograph. Heart folding lockets of the prior art provide a photograph mounting position which is typically in each of the lobes of the heart. Since there is a seam down the center of the heart, photographs mounted in the lobes of the heart must be split down the middle in order for the locket to function.
Folding heart lockets of the prior art only provide a photograph position on one side of the heart. Certain of these folding heart lockets do not allow the locket to be open to display photographs when the locket is in both the oblong and the heart configuration.
The folding locket of the invention folds from an oblong shape into a heart shape, and in either the heart or the oblong shape may be opened to reveal two photograph mounting positions. These photograph mounting positions span across the split in the locket quadrants.